Loved Too Young
by Chriskratt99
Summary: Olive and Otto shipping. My first odd squad story, do not make fun of.. please. Anyway, Otto and Olive take a friendship too far one. Should they remain friends? or take it to the next level? The baby, Oliver, is my character. Rated T for MINOR inappropriate scenes. By the way, Oscar and Ms. O are a couple too.


Before you all get really pissed at me, let me get this straight. I was just trying something new. I absolutely HATE this story as well! There's no need to yell at me! I'm almost blind! Not deaf! I can HEAR YOU VERY WELL! YOU GUYS HATE IT?! SO DO I! THAT'S WHY I STICK TO WILDKRATTS ONLY! DO YOU HEAR ME LOUD AND CLEAR?! NO MORE HATE BECAUSE IT MAKES ME FEEL BAD! GET IT?! THANK YOU I CAN HEAR VERY WELL! GO AHEAD AND REPORT MY ASS OFF! See if I care...

* * *

Olive was always older than Otto by 2 years. It was Valentines day, and everyone was busy doing there normal things. The year Otto turned 13, he decided it was now or never. He thought Olive was pretty and smart, but he never did have the courage to admit it. Not even to Ms. O. He had admitted that she was a great partner, but he was just hiding the truth. But he couldn't find out how. With chocolates? Maybe time alone? He went to Oscar, and he smiled at him. "Getting a girl isn't so easy you know." "Yea I realized just tell me straight out what I gotta do to get Olive to like me." "That's easy." "How?" "Um..." "Well?" "Um... Why don't you invite her out... Just do something she likes with her." "Like?" "She loves basketball. There's a game tonight. With her favorite team." "Oh yea!" "Get tickets, and you'll get a girl."

L

LLater that day, Olive sat filing and finishing her paper work. Otto came up nervously to her, and smiled. "So uh..." "Don't say it. I don't want a case today... I have paper work due." "No its not that." "Then what is it?" "You know how there's a game tonight?" "Yea. I'm gonna watch it on tv when I get home." "Well, how would you like to watch it live?" He showed her the two tickets, and she hugged him. "You're the best!"

After the game, Otto took her home. "I had fun." "Me too." "Oh... My parents aren't home." She unlocked the door, and pulled Otto inside. "Well at least it calmer." Otto chuckled, and then blushed. "Yea." "Hey, could I tell you something?" "Eh sure." "I know you're retiring in 6 years, but its better now than never." "What?" "Olive, you're beautiful and smart, and I was wondering if we could try it out." She kissed him on his lips, and he wrapped his arms around her automatically pulling her closer to himself. "Otto stop." She pulled away from him, and he sighed. "What's wrong?" "No. Not here. In my room. But we must keep this a secret from Miz O." "Why?" "Why do you want her to kick us off?" "She won't." "How do you know?" "Do you know how long she's been with Oscar?!" "They're... Together?" "Yea. Oscar told me." "Oh..." Otto gripped her hand, and she smiled. "Otto, you know, I liked you since we met. You're funny and handsome." Otto blushed, and she ran her hand on his suit, wiping some dust off. He closed his eyes in relaxation, and when he opened them, he was only in his pants. "Shhh..." Was the last thing he heard before falling asleep on the couch, next to his lover. When he woke up, he saw their suits scattered on the floor, and saw Olive sleeping soundly, grabbing on to him. "Oh gosh..." He shook his head, and opened them again, finding the same thing. He pulled on his clothes, and that's when Olive woke up. "Were ya going Otto?" "Oh just dressing..." She giggled, and kissed his cheek. "I'm gonna go take a bath... Wanna join me?" She gave him a flirty smirk, and he smiled. "Sure." While in the bath, Olive washed her hair, and Otto watched her as he was his chest. "What's up?" "N-Nothing." She giggled and dumped some soap on his hair, and it dripped soapy water from his chest. "Hey..." He chuckled, and she kissed his lips, letting the water fall on their heads, enjoying how the water felt.

When the day was done and Odd Squad Headquarters was shut for the night, Olive got in her car. "Otto want a ride home?" "Yea sure thanks." "Ok then, get in." Otto remained quiet for a while, until she turned to him. "Something wrong?" "Huh? Oh no. Just thinking." "Bout what?" "You know how I told you that Oscar and Miz O are a couple?" "Yes Otto." "Well... I heard them talking, and when I sneaked a peek, she was in his arms, in the way we were in yesterday." "You mean they did it?" "Yea." She smiled. "Well, it doesn't matter." She pecked his cheek, and he blushed. "I think Miss O is starting to suspect something..." "Why?" "She was looking at us in a weird way when we were talking."

A week later, Miss O called them into their office. "You two! In my office! NOW!" "I-Is there something wrong?" "You're together aren't you?" "Uhm... Uh..." Olive stuttered, and she leaned on the desk closer to them. "Well?" "Yes... Yes we are." "No romance on the job ok? That means no kissing and ESPECIALLY no sexual relations..." "On the job?" "Yea... You do whatever you want outside but inside... You're under MY rules. Understood?" "Yes mam!" They both said, and ran out of the office. "Be right back." She ran into the restrooms, and Otto shrugged. When she came back out, she was fixing her collar. "You ok there?" "Yes Otto." She walked out of the office a bit shocked, and Otto ran after her. "Hey, where are you going?" She slammed her front door on his face, and Otto ran to her bedroom window. He took a peek, and saw her crying to herself. Otto bit his lip, and saw her parents scolding her. He wanted to do something, but didn't want to get in trouble. When her parents left her room, she grabbed her suit, and pulled it off angrily. She threw the suit into the closet angrily, and resumed crying. Otto felt bad, and knocked on the window. She went over to the window, and closed the binds.

The next morning, she arrived before her hour, and walked up to Miss O. "Miss O?" "Yes agent?" "Here." She handed her the badge, and the uniform. "Why?" "I can't do this anymore... I love it yea... But..." She had a tear in the corner of her eye, and Miss O stood up and handed her the uniform and badge back. "No agent of mine is a quitter." "Its not that... I'm..." "What?" "Pregnant." She sat down on the chair crying, and Miss O sat down in front of her. "You're quitting because of that?" She nodded, wiping her tears away. "Look. When I was an agent, there was another agent who had the same problem as you." "And what happened?" "You know Olaf?" "Of course..." "He's her child. She retired years ago." "What?" "She was 15 too. And all our boss did, was just give her some time off the agency to take care of the baby, and that's what I'm gonna do too. By the way, who's the father?" "Otto." "Isn't he a little young for you?" "He's 13." She giggled a bit, and Miss O smiled. "Have your doctor check you out, and send me the information so we can arrange the best thing for you." "Wow... I always thought you were mean." "Hey, I have a soft side too ya know. Now get back to work." "Its my day off." "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." She left, feeling a bit better. Now all that was left was to tell him.

9 months passed, and soon they welcomed into the world their son, Oliver. Otto was now 14, and Olive was 16. "He looks like you..." "Yea... I do enjoy desk work too." "Yea... We're partners no matter what." "Yea." He chuckled, and cradled his son. When Oliver turned one, Miss O asked to meet him. "Eh sure." Olive brought him to her office, and she smiled. "Replica of Otto." She giggled, and Olive smiled. "Yea." "Do you think he's capable of joining the team?" "Yea... Ask him something and he'll answer you someway." "Well, what's your name?" "Owivew." He chirped out, and she smiled. "Smart little guy." "Wanna join the squad?" "Yesh!" He chirped out, and Miss O smiled even more. "Well, you're in." He clapped happily, and she handed him his suit. "This is your uniform. The policy dress code is the suit, red tie, white shirt, and red tennis shoes."


End file.
